


2058.4 KM

by nani_sore (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Multi, everyone goes on a roadtrip ayy, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nani_sore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt and with a small fortune, travel 2058.4 KM against your will, from the top to bottom of Japan, with an over-excitable kid of 19 who needs to be kept on a leash. And try not to<br/>1) Die.<br/>2) Get chased down by all sorts and then refer to number 1.<br/>3) Accidentally sort of fall in love with said 19 year old moron. Once again, refer to number 1.</p><p>(Zolawlu centric roadtrip au fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2058.4 KM

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK BACKGROUND INFO:  
> -modern au in japan  
> -mugiwaras live in Kochi, a modest coastal city- the capital of the Kochi prefecture. It's got a casual atmosphere, combined with the coastal aspect, I figured it was as good a place as any to set the Mugiwaras.  
> -devil fruit powers still goin' on, dont question me, it makes things fun  
> -'pirate crews' become gangs & yakuza stationed all over the country  
> -Mugiwara gang is infamous, naturally. Law had partnered up with them to bring down Doffy's yakuza clan (which they successfully did), he's about to say his farewell in this prologue when NOPE ur staying  
> -They naturally took any and all money they could get their hands on from him (thank u nami for ur credit card- hacking ways) and BOOM what better way to spend it than a road trip??
> 
> THIS IS JUST A SHORT PROLOGUE, 1st chapter coming soon!

Zoro was kindly re-introduced to the world, weary muscles and all by an almost in-human screech. Opening his single eye just enough, he did a quick cost-benefit analysis; and seeing as a) it was rather quickly determined that this screech arose from his ‘Captain’, and b) said Captain was now laughing his head off, and Nami could be heard- only enough to be the sound of vague scolding to Zoro’s ears- he rather quickly and decisively determined it was safe enough, following a slight readjustment of his body and a crack of his neck, to lean back against the dorm dining room’s wall, and in an instant doze off again.

Looking back on this decision, Zoro could now determine two more things: a) while that HAD continued to be a rather satisfying nap, b) if ONLY he could go back in time, he would punch himself so solidly in the face for not better babysitting the Captain, his decisions, and the Mugiwara’s newfound small fortune. This was what happened when Nami had to babysit money AND nakama, dammit.

Having reiterated this to his fellow antic-weary, temporary nakama, Trafalgar Law, said man was absolute in that he would have made the exact same choice with such time-bending abilities. Surprisingly, Nami wasn’t fazed by what was obviously only gonna end in terror, chaos and probably some burning buildings (on the basis that she still received 20% of their ‘earnings’- or, really, the Donquixote’s former ‘earnings’, for her ‘savings’. The rest of the crew generally agreed if anyone, Nami deserved many air quotations).

After all, Law reasoned- if a trip to Tokyo could result in the downfall of an underworld empire, not even counting the dozens of other, even more ridiculous shenanigans, what kind of havoc would the Mugiwaras wreak upon the entirety of fucking Japan. Such a thought didn’t even warrant a question mark. With little else to do, Law planned his quick thanking of the crew for their help, followed by the speediest departure known to mankind.

Or, rather, that WOULD have been his plan, had he not found the hand of a certain rouge resting on his arm, it's owner stretching from across the room. He groaned even before meeting the pair of stubborn eyes.

"Torao! You're coming with, right." 

Luffy's voice said excitement and light-heartened fun, but his eyes said that Law was doomed without free will, for however long this accursed country-wide road trip would last. The fact that Luffy had not, in fact, been kind enough to tone it as a question, only made the already turbulent signs of anxiety in his stomach go crazy.  
  


"As much as I'd love to, I still have business to att-"

Sanji interjected here- "Luffy didn't have a question mark there, y'know."

He did, in fact, know. He knew all too well that Luffy, in fact, was a master of phrasing things as statements rather than questions. And he didn't need a wise-ass chef to try to tell him.

Desperately, his eyes scanned for any beacons of hope, Luffy's fingers gripping into his arm. 

Zoro, the first man, who might have a tiny bit of sense- asleep. Did he even need to check?

Sanji- discussing with Chopper all sorts of cooking tips and recipes he might pick up with an equally enthused Chopper, thrilled for such an opportunity to be spent with friends- and boy, all the bookstores! 

Robin- as seemingly always, giving that infuriating little, knowing smile of hers, seeming to ignore the ruckus behind her of Franky and Brook; largely, as it would seem, unreasonably excited for the sake of unreasonable excitement (Law, and he was sure everyone else in the room caring to listen, had "SUPERRRRRR!" ringing in his ears, whilst Brook had evidently materialized a goddamn FIDDLE of ALL THINGS, out of nowhere).

But surely,  _surely, for the love of all things holy,_ Nami would smack some sense into everyone like usual. Tilting his head in half hope, half fear, the world came crashing down as Law noted Nami drawing a fucking map, having half-planned out the  _goddamned route._  And lovingly (read: demandingly) pointing out sights he wanted to see in the goddamned Mugiwara Japan tour, was Usopp, between tales of bravery from Wakkanai to Kagoshima.

If Nami was on board, all hope was lost- no, that's unfair on Nami. The second the thought popped into the straw-hat's straw brain, every single speck of hope was lost.

-

Within the hour, the whole straw-hat company were seated around the dining room table; Nami, helpfully, had charts of all sorts pinned up. 

"The plan," she announced theatrically, copper waves bouncing as she flourished her arm towards a central map, of Japan, "is as follows,"

"We're gonna fly from here to Sapporo, and rent three cars, for three groups." Here, Sanji interrupted with a wave of arms, begging to be grouped with Nami and Robin. Here also, Zoro flatly insulted him, and asked to be in a separate group 'for fuck's sake'. And finally, here, Luffy pipes up after a period of rather  _respectable silence-_ words Law, nor anyone else, would've ever dared to imagine may belong together in the world of Luffy- and the words fall out from his mouth;

"I'm going with Torao and Zoro." Law and Zoro each raised an eyebrow- meeting eyes from across the room. He had, evidently, chosen his babysitters.

"Guys, just- chill out for a minute. These are just for the car trips, we'll all be together at stops. It's not a big deal, okay?" Nami hushed the gathering, akin to a more temperamental sort of a kindergarten teacher- one who wouldn't last long in the job.

"Let me just finish what I'm saying. We'll travel in separate groups, but they can be switched up a bit throughout the trip. We'll be visiting 23 cities to sight-see, so pack wisely. We'll finish up in Fukuoka, and we'll leave in three days. Got it?"

Sanji raised a hand, with little hesitation and a straight face. 

"Asking on behalf of the lovely ladies, do we need to bring swimwear?"

Luckily Nami had rolled her eyes before his mouth had opened, as this brought an onslaught of questions.

"How is the money divided?"

"How many instruments do we have room for?" (Cue Luffy nodding vigorously, insisting you can't travel without music, cue Robin informing him of the existence of radios)

"How good a sound system do rental cars have?" "Can we go to that deer park?" "What if we lose Cho-" "I'm a  _REINDEER_ , not a deer!!" "Mear?" "What about-?"

In unison, Law and Zoro leant back in their chairs, closing their eyes tightly. At least they were on the same brainwave, if they were to be babysitting.

Ah- scratch that. 

Zoro bolted from his seat, voice overpowering the din of chatter.

"We're visiting the Sapporo brewery, right?"

With that, Law realized that Zoro had been won over. 

It was a lonesome fight from hereon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping for roughly weekly updates! Might take longer at times bc, dude, do you know how much RESEARCH this is taking??? (So much)  
> ALSO SHOUTOUT TO WARSFEIL my partner in crim now n forever


End file.
